


Honeymoon

by LunaSolNocturno



Series: Un dulce inicio [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy - Freeform, Gajevy Love Love Fest, Gajevy Week 2017
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: No recordaba nada sobre como había conseguido llegar al hotel, mucho menos a la cama donde estaba, pero por la ropa que no tenia encima alguien había pasado un rato muy divertido desnudandole.-Buenos días, señora Redfox.





	Honeymoon

Antes incluso de abrir los ojos sabía que había algo distinto en su entorno, el colchón era algo más blando de lo normal y las sabanas tenían un toque áspero que las de su casa no poseían, por no hablar de que el sol le daba por la derecha y no por la izquierda. Se giró buscando huir de la luz solar y entonces se encontró con Levy; salia del cuarto de baño, secándose el pelo con una pequeña toalla y totalmente ajena a que él estaba al fin despierto.

Lo que le impidió saltar sobre ella como un neandertal era el brillo de la delicada banda de metal oscuro en uno de sus dedos.

Los recuerdos de las ultimas veinticuatro horas le inundaron de golpe.

Los preparativos.

La ceremonia.

El desastroso viaje en tren.

No recordaba nada sobre como había conseguido llegar al hotel, mucho menos a la cama donde estaba, pero por la ropa que no tenia encima alguien había pasado un rato muy divertido desnudandole.

-Buenos días, señora Redfox.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Justa pero llego a la semana grande del fandom, no descarto cambios más adelante.


End file.
